Total parenteral nutrition (TPN) commonly leads to hepatic injury in neonates. The purpose of the current proposal is to determine if prophylactic treatment with TUDCA will prevent or reduce hepatic injury associated with TPN in neonates. This multicenter trial has enrolled a total of 17 subjects (from all the centers) over the length of the study. Enrollment is continuing.